thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver's Find
'Oliver's Find '''is the eight episode of sixteen season. Plot Oliver and his brake van Toad are enjoying their work in the big yard. However, Oliver starts to miss the longer runs. Toad suggests talking to Sir Topham Hatt, but Oliver decides to keep quiet. As time went on, Oliver became more unhappy. His mood and the trucks' behaviour lead to an accident in the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt transfers Oliver to the nightly mail train route so that he can clear his smokebox. The new job cheers Oliver up as he made good time on his first run, until he stops to collect mail from Harold. Harold is late due to mechanical problems, which annoys Oliver. Trying to make up speed, he sees a red signal. He didn't realise that the signalman had dozed off waiting for them and forgot to change the points. After whistling several times, Oliver and his crew decide to proceed with caution and find out what the problem is at the signal box. Unknowingly, they are switched down an old branch line. The firemanpoints out that they are running low on water and, after passing an old station, they crash S.C. Ruffey into a shed. A concerned Sir Topham Hatt sends out a search party the next morning. They find Oliver and his crew safe and sound. Sir Topham Hatt knows the accident was not Oliver's fault. While chatting, Sir Topham Hatt notices an abandoned house nearby. He goes to inspect it and, when he returns to Oliver, he thanks him for finding the new house. He announces his plans for making it a tea house, where visitors can have refreshments. Characters * Henry * James * Oliver * Toad * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Mavis (''cameo) * Bulstrode (cameo) * Duke (portrait; cameo) * Percy (mentioned) * The Grumpy Truck * S.C. Ruffey (stock footage) Locations * Callan * Fishing Village * Shunting Yards * The Lighthouse * Kirk Ronan * The Old Station * Oliver's Shed Trivia * Stock footage from Put Upon Percy is used Goofs * When Oliver bumps the trucks, they are facing him, but when they crash into the turntable, they are facing the other way. Additionally, Oliver is missing his rear brake-pipe. * When Oliver goes along the coastal track, his last van bounces. * In a deleted scene, Henry's tender does not have coal in it. * As Oliver is waiting for Harold, Henry passes with some vans, then as Oliver is talking to Harold, James passes through with exactly the same line of vans Henry was pulling. * The track arrangements at Oliver's shed changes between the day and night sequences. Gallery Oliver'sFind1.png Oliver'sFind2.png Oliver'sFind3.png Oliver'sFind4.png Oliver'sFind5.png Oliver'sFind6.png Oliver'sFind7.png Oliver'sFind8.png Oliver'sFind9.png Oliver'sFind10.png Oliver'sFind11.png Oliver'sFind12.png Oliver'sFind13.png Oliver'sFind14.png Oliver'sFind15.png Oliver'sFind16.png Oliver'sFind17.png Oliver'sFind18.png Oliver'sFind19.png Oliver'sFind20.png Oliver'sFind21.png Oliver'sFind22.png Oliver'sFind23.png Oliver'sFind24.png Oliver'sFind25.png Oliver'sFind26.png Oliver'sFind27.png Oliver'sFind28.png Oliver'sFind29.png Oliver'sFind30.png Oliver'sFind31.png Oliver'sFind32.png Oliver'sFind33.png Oliver'sFind34.png Oliver'sFind35.png Oliver'sFind36.png Oliver'sFind37.png Oliver'sFind38.png Oliver'sFind39.png Oliver'sFind40.png Oliver'sFind41.png Oliver'sFind42.png Oliver'sFind43.png Oliver'sFind44.png Oliver'sFind45.png Oliver'sFind46.png Oliver'sFind47.png Oliver'sFind48.png Oliver'sFind49.png Oliver'sFind50.png Oliver'sFind51.png Oliver'sFind52.png Oliver'sFind53.png Oliver'sFind54.png Oliver'sFind55.png Oliver'sFind56.png Oliver'sFind57.png Oliver'sFind58.png Oliver'sFind59.png Oliver'sFind60.PNG Oliver'sFind61.png Oliver'sFind62.png Oliver'sFind63.png Oliver'sFind79.jpg Oliver'sFind80.jpg Oliver'sFind60.jpg Category:Season 16 Category:2017 Vhs Category:2017 Book Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Gba Game Category:Blog posts Category:Images of Humans Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:Mlp Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrsitmas Category:Remakes Category:Category templates Category:2004 Vhs Along With Best Of Gordon Category:Magazine Story Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book